Bear In - The New Family Member
by MrsLovato
Summary: Para Bear era só mais um dia normal na casa da família Stewart-Pattinson, mas com a notícia de um novo membro na família, como Bear vai reagir?


**N/A: Bem. Eu postei essas ones em outro site, mas como estava com medo deles deletarem resolve postar aqui, aceito pedidos de ONE Robsten, é só comentar!**

Era mais um dia de sol em L.A., Bear havia cansado de correr envolta da casa e se jogou no chão pronto para dormir, Kristen parecia nervosa.

Kristen levantou do sofá e suspirou vendo Jella vindo em sua direção.

– Você tem comida, nem venha pedir mais – murmurou.

Bear parecia alheio ao nervosismo dela, por isso ela seguiu para onde ele estava deitado e sentou-se do seu lado, ele começou a balançar a calda ainda deitado e virou de barriga para cima para ganhar um carinho, fazendo Kristen rir.

Ela pegou uma bola de tênis e a jogou em um canto vendo Bear levantar e sair correndo atrás, ela fez isso mais algumas vezes até Bear cansar e deitar novamente do seu lado.

– O que você está fazendo Kris? – ela pulou ao ouvir a voz do amado e riu ao ver sua cara de espanto por ela estar sentada no chão do lado do cachorro.

– Estou mimando Bear, não posso? – Robert riu largando suas coisas no sofá, ele andou até ela e sentou do seu lado no chão, ela sorriu e roubou um beijo.

Bear estava adorando os carinhos que estava recebendo, mas ele sabia muito bem como acabava quando os dois começavam a se lamber daquele jeito.

Ele latiu levantando e se afastando dos dois, os deixando sem saber o que aconteceu. Eles riram e se levantaram para irem comer alguma coisa.

Bear assistia os dois e latia enquanto Jella parecia entediado, aquele gato sempre estava entediado, não importa o que aconteça.

"Ela está diferente" – Jella ignorou o comentário de Bear e se esticou no sofá.

"Ela está igual" – Bear não iria discutir com ele, mas ele percebeu que ela estava comendo demais.

Os dois continuaram com aquela discussão até ouvirem a voz de Robert.

– Você está bem? – Robert olhou preocupado para Kristen que parecia um pouco enjoada, ela largou a bolacha que estava comendo e correu para o banheiro.

Robert há seguiu um pouco depois, sendo seguido por Bear.

"Eu falei" – ele latiu para Jella que miou sem se importar.

Depois de escovar os dentes Kristen olhou sem jeito para Robert.

– Há quanto tempo? – ela desviou o olhar e sentiu Bear passando por ela.

– Duas semanas... – ela sussurrou.

Ela já havia feito o teste e havia dado negativo, mas os enjoos não paravam, sua menstruação estava atrasada e ela estava mais sensível.

– Fez o teste? – ela assentiu mais uma vez.

Bear estava perdido, que teste ela tinha que fazer? Por que eles não prestavam atenção nele?

"Por que eles estão brigando..." – Jella miou uma risada fazendo Bear rosnar e chamando a atenção de Kristen.

– Pra fora, os dois! – ela gritou os empurrando para fora e fechando a porta.

_Nove meses depois_

"Cadê o papai e a mamãe?" – Bear latiu olhando para Jella que mais uma vez estava jogado no sofá sem se importar com a pressa do "irmão".

"Eles não são nossos pais e daqui a pouco eles voltam com o novo membro da família" – Bear latiu bravo, eles eram sim seus pais e quem era esse novo membro da família?

Ele deixou as perguntas de lado ao ver seu rabo balançando de um lado para o outro, Jella ria enquanto Bear tentava pegar o próprio rabo.

"Se correr mais rápido, talvez consiga" – o gato miava para ele.

Depois de muito tentar e não conseguir pegar o seu maldito rabo ele deitou e ficou esperando.

O barulho de um carro do lado de fora o fez levantar e agitar o rabo rapidamente, fazendo Jella miar aborrecido.

"Dá pra parar?" – ele pediu, mas Bear o ignorou quando Robert entrou pela porta da frente segurando alguma coisa em sua mão.

– Cuidado Bear – Robert sussurrou sorrindo para o cachorro.

– Não o deixe pega-la – Kristen pediu largando suas coisas no sofá.

Bear percebeu que a grande bola que ela tinha na barriga havia desaparecido, ela se jogou no sofá ignorando Jella, ela sabia que era só fazer isso que ele pularia em seu colo, ronronaria e dormiria enquanto ela fazia carinho em sua cabeça.

– Esse gato me dá arrepios... Ele me olhou como se eu fosse eu assassino. – Robert disse rindo pegando a pequena criança que estava no carrinho.

"Você não é um assassino e sim um ladrão de donas e de camas" – Jella acusou fazendo Bear latir uma risada.

"Ciumento".

Robert olhou para o gato e depois para o cachorro e arqueou as sobrancelhas, eles estavam conversando?

Kristen ria olhando a cara assustada de Robert, ele achava mesmo que os dois estavam conversando? Não era possível.

– Só me entregue ela – Kristen pediu e Robert fingiu não notar que ela estava rindo dele.

Robert tirou Jella do colo de Kristen e o gato rosnou para ele.

"Bobão" – ele murmurou.

"Grande insulto" – Bear latiu.

– Bear? – Kristen chamou e ele balançou o rabo de aproximando devagar dela.

– Acha uma boa ideia? – Robert olhou preocupado para ela.

– Ele precisa se acostumar com a nova moradora da casa, senhor pai super protetor. – os dois riram – Bear... Conheça a pequena Sophie – Kristen ajeitou a criança em seus braços deixando de um jeito que Bear podia vê-la.

Sophie tinha cabelos loiros e os olhos verdes, era a mistura perfeita de Robert e Kristen e Bear podia ver isso.

"Bem vinda" – ele latiu feliz fazendo Kristen rir.

– O que será que ele disse? – Kristen perguntou a Robert.

– Acho que "oi" – os dois riram mais uma vez.

Bear latiu e cutucou a mão de Kristen com o focinho a fazendo sorrir.

– Acho que ele acabou de confirmar o que você falou.

"Você é fofinha" – Bear latiu para a pequena que abriu um sorriso sem dentes e cansado para ele.

– Ela gostou dele.

_Dois anos depois_

– Para com isso Sophie – Kristen gritava correndo atrás da criança que estava montada em Bear.

O cachorro estava parado, mas sempre que Kristen gritava, ele ficava com medo e saia correndo, a fazendo gritar mais.

Sophie ria puxando os pelos de Bear e o abraçando mais forte para não cair.

Robert ria olhando a cena, Kristen já estava ficando irritada.

– Vai ajudar? – ele negou.

– Bear adora brincar com ela, deixa – ela sorriu e ele a abraçou.

– Esses dois não tem jeito – ela comentou quando Bear sentou e Sophie se levantou sentando em sua frente e batendo em sua pata.


End file.
